<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the associates server by reptilianraven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734605">the associates server</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven'>reptilianraven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Let's Play Cyberpunk Red - Polygon (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Friendship, Gen, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:16:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">from: D. Dasha (d.dasha@gmail.com)</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">to: Burger Chainz (burgerchainz@gmail.com), Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">subject: Associates Server</span>
</p><p>Burger, Vang0,</p><p>Our messenger group chat is disorganized and has often created problems for us when we use it to communicate during jobs. To fix this, I made us a Discord server that will hopefully be more conducive to conversations we want to have when we are investigating.</p><p>Join the server here:<br/>https://discord.gg/HHwUW84jfsTYkpISDksdfY</p><p>-DD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dapper Dasha &amp; Vang0 Bang0 &amp; Burger Chainz, Vang0 Bang0/Burger Chainz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. welcome to associates!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my brain: dasha, burger, and vang0 have a grpchat in canon. why not write a chatfic? a chatfic that starts out silly but then slowly gets sincere and heartfelt and also plot driven?<br/>me, drowning in fic wips: AAAAAGGGHHH OKAY YEAH THAT SOUNDS FUN</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="small">from: D. Dasha (d.dasha@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: Burger Chainz (burgerchainz@gmail.com), Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Associates Server</span>
</p><p>Burger, Vang0,</p><p>Our messenger group chat is disorganized and has often created problems for us when we use it to communicate during jobs. To fix this, I made us a Discord server that will hopefully be more conducive to conversations we want to have when we are investigating.</p><p>Join the server here:<br/>
https://discord.gg/HHwUW84jfsTYkpISDksdfY</p><p>-DD</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: Burger Chainz (burgerchainz@gmail.com) </span><br/>
<span class="small">to: D. Dasha (d.dasha@gmail.com), Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Associates Server</span>
</p><p>Thanks, Dasha! Will join soon as I’m not driving :-)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: D. Dasha (d.dasha@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: Burger Chainz (burgerchainz@gmail.com), Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Associates Server</span>
</p><p>WHY ARE YOU EMAILING AND DRIVING. EYES ON THE ROAD, BURG.</p><p>-DD</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: D. Dasha (d.dasha@gmail.com), Burger Chainz (burgerchainz@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Associates Server</span>
</p><p>lol at both of u.</p><p>also, k. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Welcome to Associates!<br/>
This is your brand new, shiny server. </p><p>
  <b>v STUFF THAT ISNT BUSINESS</b><br/>
<b>#general</b>
</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 6:42pm</span><br/>
This channel will be for all conversation unrelated to business. </p><p>
  <b>v BUSINESS ONLY</b><br/>
<b>#possible-jobs</b>
</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 6:43pm</span><br/>
This channel will be for any jobs any of us get. Drop them here, the rest of us may want to join in.</p><p>
  <b>v BUSINESS ONLY</b><br/>
<b>#ongoing-job-chat</b>
</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 6:43pm</span><br/>
This channel will be for any communications happening during ongoing jobs. Information, intel, theories, plans, etc.</p><p>
  <b>v BUSINESS ONLY</b><br/>
<b>#favors-archive</b>
</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 6:44pm</span><br/>
This channel is for keeping track of everybody who owes us and in what manner.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>v STUFF THAT ISNT BUSINESS</b><br/>
<b>#general</b>
</p><p>→ vang0bang0 hopped into the server</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:02pm</span><br/>
ohhhhh my god<br/>
dasha<br/>
dasha things are so organized<br/>
i can actually feel the presence of a braincell in here</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:02pm</span><br/>
You’re welcome.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:02pm</span><br/>
do we all have mod powers?</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:03pm</span><br/>
I think so, let me check.<br/>
Yeah, we all have basically the same abilities.<br/>
Why?</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:04pm</span><br/>
you did an awesome job with the server but<br/>
lmao i gotta make some channels for vang0bang0 ✌️🅱️</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:04pm</span><br/>
NO.<br/>
DON’T MESS THIS PLACE UP, I WORKED HARD ON IT.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:04pm</span><br/>
i’ll put it in the not business category it’s chill</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:04pm</span><br/>
Fine.<br/>
But I’m frowning at you.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:04pm</span><br/>
arent u always lol</p><p>
  <b>v STUFF THAT ISNT BUSINESS</b><br/>
<b>#vang0-bang0-stream-time</b>
</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:05pm</span><br/>
this channel is for me to tell u guys that im streaming so that my two friends never miss that gooooooooood content from vang0 bang0</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:06pm</span><br/>
Muting this channel.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:06pm</span><br/>
you are killing me here dasha</p><p>
  <b>v STUFF THAT ISNT BUSINESS</b><br/>
<b>#fashion</b>
</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:08pm</span><br/>
this channel is for anybody to send their fashion inspo or new outfits or clothes they wanna buy and check everybody else’s opinion</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:08pm</span><br/>
Okay, I will admit, this channel is good.<br/>
There’s these new boots I’ve been looking at. Real sexy.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:08pm</span><br/>
shoooooooowww meeeeeeeeeeee</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:10pm</span><br/>
image.jpg</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:10pm</span><br/>
these are so sexy ur right</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:10pm</span><br/>
They have wifi.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:10pm</span><br/>
THEY HAVE WIFI????? DASHA BUY THEM.<br/>
then let me at em so i can hook it up to a faster network<br/>
depending on the shoes’ software i can probs also hack some cooler stuff into it like signal jammers and VPN and unlimited spotify premium</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today 8:11pm</span><br/>
Shit, that sounds awesome.<br/>
Adding to cart now suckaaaaaaas.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>v STUFF THAT ISNT BUSINESS</b><br/>
<b>#general</b>
</p><p>→ Everyone welcome BurgerChainz!</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:39pm</span><br/>
Hey guys. Gimme a sec to read through everything :-D.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:39pm</span><br/>
Hey, Burger<br/>
Summary of events: Vang0 made a stream announcement channel and a fashion channel.<br/>
Only one of those is valid.</p><p><b>vang0vang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:40pm</span><br/>
burger youre going to love discord<br/>
you can react to messages using any emoji you want</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:40pm</span><br/>
Any?<br/>
Oh wow.<br/>
This is amazing.<br/>
We can make our own channels?</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:40pm</span><br/>
YES WE CAN</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:41pm</span><br/>
As long as it stays in the not business category, it’s fine.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:41pm</span><br/>
dasha ur favoritism is showing u r so much nicer to burger about this than u were to me</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:42pm</span><br/>
Because Burger is the kindest soul on this planet.<br/>
Whereas you have the empathy of microwaved flash drive.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:42pm</span><br/>
fair</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:42pm</span><br/>
Aw, thanks, Dasha.<br/>
&lt;3</p><p>
  <b>v STUFF THAT ISNT BUSINESS</b><br/>
<b>#burger-misses-horses</b>
</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:44pm</span><br/>
I miss horses.<br/>
Here are some good ones I’ve seen online.<br/>
image1.jpg<br/>
image2.jpg<br/>
image3.jpg</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:45pm</span><br/>
what<br/>
the FUCK<br/>
are those??????</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:45pm</span><br/>
?<br/>
They’re horses?</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:45pm</span><br/>
why do they look like that?????</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:45pm</span><br/>
Oh my god.<br/>
Wait.<br/>
Vang0…do you know what a horse is?<br/>
Is this your first time...seeing one?</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:46pm</span><br/>
i KNOW what a horse is im not an IDIOT<br/>
but like<br/>
just amnesia things<br/>
i guess along with forgetting my entire life i also forgot what horses looked like</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:46pm</span><br/>
That is the saddest thing I have ever heard.<br/>
D’you want me to explain them to you?</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:46pm</span><br/>
i know the basics of a horse but<br/>
why do they look so fucked up<br/>
why are their faces so long<br/>
their body so jacked<br/>
their legs so SPINDLY</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:47pm</span><br/>
Horses are wonderful creatures that adapted to their surroundings in beautiful ways.<br/>
Because they are grazing animals, they spend a lot of time with their head down at ground level to eat. Having a long face increases their range of vision while they are in this vulnerable position, letting them keep an eye out for predators.<br/>
This is important, because horses are prey animals, and their main defense against other animals is running away. They need to be able to see their surroundings at all times.<br/>
Related to the fact that their main defense is running away, their genetics predispose them to be running machines, giving them defined musculature in spite of their plant diet.<br/>
The legs of a horse are because of, again, the amount of time they spend running, but it’s also the result of thousands of years of human domestication.<br/>
Humans wanted to create an animal that was not only fast, but efficient at doing so. The smaller the limb is (the leg) and the larger the muscles connected are (the horse’s jacked body) mean the less physical work it would take to get into motion.<br/>
Walking is just controlled falling, so the horses’ larger body falls forward and then their nimble limbs redirect that energy into a running motion.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:51pm</span><br/>
Huh.<br/>
This is actually really interesting.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:51pm</span><br/>
yeah i wasnt expecting legit answers to my questions<br/>
thanks burger<br/>
you know a lot about horses</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:52pm</span><br/>
I used to live on a farm with a bunch of them!<br/>
I really miss horses. They’re gorgeous creatures.<br/>
I think they would like you two.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:52pm</span><br/>
i hope you get to see horses again burger<br/>
but also<br/>
and no offense<br/>
but<br/>
i think<br/>
i am afraid<br/>
of horses</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:53pm</span><br/>
Haha! A lot of people are.<br/>
Don’t worry, I’d never let a horse hurt you guys.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:53pm</span><br/>
yeah between a swole monster like this and you? u’d totes win in a fight</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:53pm</span><br/>
I wouldn’t fight a horse.<br/>
I would talk to it gently.<br/>
Place my hand on its face and speak to it in a soft voice.<br/>
Tell it that you guys are cool.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:54pm</span><br/>
Burg, you’re going to make me cry with this horse hypothetical.<br/>
You know how much I hate admitting I have emotions</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:54pm</span><br/>
same hat</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:54pm</span><br/>
Sorry, didn’t mean to make you guys upset D-:</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:54pm</span><br/>
Don’t apologize, we’re fine!<br/>
Just emotionally constipated.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:55pm</span><br/>
^^ yeah<br/>
sincerity warning but ur awesome burger never hesitate to talk about soft shit</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:55pm</span><br/>
:’-)<br/>
I love you guys.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:55pm</span><br/>
Love you too, Burg.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:56pm</span><br/>
luv u too<br/>
vang0bang0 ✌️🅱️<br/>
gonna zzzzz now </p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:56pm</span><br/>
Yeah, me too, haha. </p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:56pm</span><br/>
Good night y’all!<br/>
I think I’ll stay up a bit.<br/>
Sky is clear tonight.<br/>
Might be able to see some stars.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im <a href="http://actualbird.tumblr.com/">actualbird</a> on tumblr!!! hope you enjoyed!!!! </p><p>i will be updating this maybe every other day or so, bc ive actually got an overarching plot planned for this that will start to kick in in the next chapter //stares at vang0chainz relationship tag, hoo <i>boy</i> do i have plans for this fic &gt;:3c</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. grand burger rescue boogaloo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:03pm</span><br/>@everybody<br/>Hey guys.<br/>I think I’ve been kidnapped?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>plot has arrived &gt;:3c</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the beginning of your direct message history with @d.dasha</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 1:30pm</span><br/>
hey<br/>
have u heard from burger today?</p><p><b>d.dasha</b>  <span class="small">Today at 1:36pm</span><br/>
No.<br/>
Why?</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 1:36pm</span><br/>
he was sposed to come by my place this morning<br/>
we were gonna do a stream together bc people like our chemistry<br/>
but he never came<br/>
and hes not responding to my dms<br/>
burger doesnt ghost</p><p><b>d.dasha</b>  <span class="small">Today at 1:37pm</span><br/>
Huh. Yeah, that’s out of character.<br/>
Maybe he got caught up in something and his agent ran out of battery.<br/>
You know how he forgets to charge that thing.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 1:37pm</span><br/>
i hooked his cybernetic eye up with an optic monitor for when his agent runs out of batt tho<br/>
he would at least give a heads up<br/>
idk<br/>
maybe im being clingy<br/>
i shouldnt worry this much should i lmao </p><p><b>d.dasha</b>  <span class="small">Today at 1:38pm</span><br/>
You guys are really close, don’t beat yourself up about having feelings, haha.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 1:38pm</span><br/>
yeah<br/>
k</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>v STUFF THAT ISNT BUSINESS</b><br/>
<b>#general</b>
</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:03pm</span><br/>
@everybody<br/>
Hey guys.<br/>
I think I’ve been kidnapped?</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:03pm</span><br/>
WHAT<br/>
ARE U OK?<br/>
@d.dasha GET IN HERE OUR BOY IS DANGER</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:03pm</span><br/>
I’m not in any danger, don’t worry!<br/>
Sorry for not answering your dms, Vang0. Didn’t mean to leave you hanging. Was really excited about the stream, too :-(</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:04pm</span><br/>
FORGET ABOUT THE STREAM U R KIDNAPPED??</p><p><b>d.dasha</b>  <span class="small">Today at 4:04pm</span><br/>
BURGER? WHAT HAPPENED?</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:04pm</span><br/>
Okay, so I was at a gas station filling up Keanu.<br/>
Then somebody hit me real hard on the head I guess. Was out for a while, it seems.<br/>
Woke up here, wherever this is.<br/>
image.jpg.<br/>
Haven’t met my kidnappers yet, but they don’t seem to be very good at this. They took my agent but didn’t remove the optic monitor from my eye (Thank you, Vang0!)<br/>
Hands are cuffed with the heavy duty shit. Can’t break out of it.<br/>
Also my head feels really funny. </p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:05pm</span><br/>
wow time to kill whoever did this :))))))</p><p><b>d.dasha</b>  <span class="small">Today at 4:05pm</span><br/>
I found your van. Still has my tracker in it. It’s parked right outside some abandoned warehouses up north.<br/>
Based on your picture of the inside of an abandoned warehouse, I’m assuming this is the most likely place you’re at.</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today 4:05pm</span><br/>
Keanu!<br/>
I would’ve been so upset if we lost him.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:05pm</span><br/>
r u not upset already at the fact that you have been KIDNAPPED</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:06pm</span><br/>
Not really.<br/>
They didn’t hurt me too much.<br/>
S’nothing personal.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:06pm</span><br/>
oh my god</p><p><b>d.dasha</b>  <span class="small">Today at 4:06pm</span><br/>
Sit tight, Burg, we’re coming to get ya.<br/>
Vang0, can you make it to the warehouse on your own?</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:07pm</span><br/>
yeah gimme like 20 mins<br/>
bring weapons right?<br/>
we gonna kill these guys right?</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:07pm</span><br/>
Aw, Vang0, I really don’t think that’s necessary.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b>  <span class="small">Today at 4:07pm</span><br/>
We’ll see how the situation plays out, but yes, Vang0, be armed just in case.<br/>
I will be as well.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:07pm</span><br/>
cool cool cool cool cool cool cool<br/>
burger can you stay online and keep talking to us while we make our way there?</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:08pm</span><br/>
Actually.<br/>
My head is starting to really hurt.<br/>
I’m going to close my eyes for a bit.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:08pm</span><br/>
NO</p><p><b>d.dasha</b>  <span class="small">Today at 4:09pm</span><br/>
Burger, try to stay awake!<br/>
Burger?</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:09pm</span><br/>
BURGER<br/>
fuck<br/>
fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck</p><p>-</p><p>This is your direct message history with @d.dasha</p><p><b>d.dasha</b>  <span class="small">Today at 4:10pm</span><br/>
Vang0?<br/>
Hey, calm down, okay.<br/>
Don’t freak out, focus on getting to the warehouse.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:10pm</span><br/>
fuck that<br/>
dash<br/>
they brained him so hard hes passing out<br/>
we gotta kill them</p><p><b>d.dasha</b>  <span class="small">Today at 4:10pm</span><br/>
I’m not happy with how they’re treating Burger either, but we need to figure out the full picture.<br/>
These could be a bunch of randos looking for some quick money.<br/>
Or these could be people we’ve bothered in the past.<br/>
We have to be smart.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:11pm</span><br/>
im smart</p><p><b>d.dasha</b>  <span class="small">Today at 4:11pm</span><br/>
Not when it concerns Burg, you aren’t.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:12pm</span><br/>
what r u talking about lol<br/>
vang0bang0 ✌️🅱️</p><p><b>d.dasha</b>  <span class="small">Today at 4:12pm</span><br/>
You resort to saying your name and ✌️🅱️ing as a self defense mechanism for vulnerability. </p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:12pm</span><br/>
WOW OK NO NEED TO PSYCHOANALYZE ME</p><p><b>d.dasha</b>  <span class="small">Today at 4:12pm</span><br/>
I don’t mean to get all up in your business, but when things are about Burger, you don’t think.<br/>
You just do.<br/>
And we need to think for this, Vang0.<br/>
They might have information that’ll be useful to us.<br/>
That’ll keep us safer so that this doesn’t happen again.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:12pm</span><br/>
ok ok i get it<br/>
will try not to kill anybody<br/>
immediately</p><p><b>d.dasha</b>  <span class="small">Today at 4:13pm</span><br/>
Good.<br/>
DM me when you’re at the warehouse.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:13pm</span><br/>
roger</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:30pm</span><br/>
here<br/>
west entrance</p><p><b>d.dasha</b>  <span class="small">Today at 4:30pm</span><br/>
On my way.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>v STUFF THAT ISNT BUSINESS</b><br/>
<b>#general</b>
</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:29pm</span><br/>
You sure you boys don’t wanna stay at my place for the night?<br/>
Burger, you can take the bed, I’m fine on the couch.<br/>
Vang0 can, I don’t know, hang upside down like a vampire in the closet.</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:30pm</span><br/>
I’m fine, Dasha.<br/>
I’d really be more comfortable in the boat.<br/>
Plus, Vang0 is right here with me, and he’s keeping watch for concussion stuff.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:30pm</span><br/>
yeah im on “wake burger up every few hours throughout the night to make sure he doesnt slip into a coma” duty</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:30pm</span><br/>
Okay, as long as you guys are sure.</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:31pm</span><br/>
Those kidnappers were amateurs.<br/>
And they were really scared when you guys came in, haha.<br/>
You guys looked very angry. It was badass.<br/>
Vang0 didn’t get the rescue on stream :-(</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:31pm</span><br/>
kinda had more important stuff on my mind buddy</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:32pm</span><br/>
I did want to talk to you guys about something, though.<br/>
The kidnappers.</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:32pm</span><br/>
What about them?</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:32pm</span><br/>
While they weren’t really talkative when we caught them, the guys we turned them over to said they managed to get some info out of them.<br/>
Said they were hired anonymously. Said they got wired the payment only when they sent a picture of Burger after they got him.<br/>
Said that the anonymous source signed off with<br/>
WhiteFox.</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:33pm</span><br/>
WhiteFox?<br/>
Never heard of anything like that.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b><span class="small">Today at 10:33pm</span><br/>
same<br/>
but i’ll look into it</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:33pm</span><br/>
Burger, don’t worry your injured head about it right now.<br/>
Get some rest.<br/>
We can look into it tomorrow.</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today 10:33pm</span><br/>
Alright.<br/>
Thanks again for the rescue today, guys.<br/>
I really appreciate it.<br/>
You two are wonderful friends.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:34pm</span><br/>
Good night, Burger.<br/>
Watch over him, Vang0.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:34pm</span><br/>
will do</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:34pm</span><br/>
G’night guys.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>This is your direct message history with @d.dasha</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:47pm</span><br/>
Burg asleep?</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:47pm</span><br/>
yep<br/>
gonna wake him up every two hours</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:47pm</span><br/>
Good.<br/>
Are you staying up the whole time?</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:48pm</span><br/>
yeah i downed two cans of AllNiter ayyyyyyyy</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:48pm</span><br/>
Jesus, you’re going to feel like shit tomorrow.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:48pm</span><br/>
worth it for him<br/>
haha<br/>
vang0bang0 ✌️🅱️</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:48pm</span><br/>
Vang0.<br/>
I know we aren’t the type to have heart to hearts. Emotions are more of Burger’s thing. But I need to ask.<br/>
Are you okay?</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:49pm</span><br/>
y r u asking lmao<br/>
im not the one who got kidnapped</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:49pm</span><br/>
I know Burger is okay because he has you.<br/>
But Burger can’t take care of you back right now, so it’s my job as a friend and leader to check up on you.<br/>
You were really shaken up when you found him.<br/>
I just want to remind you that he’ll be okay.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:50pm</span><br/>
i know he’ll be okay but<br/>
seeing him hurt<br/>
fuck<br/>
hes the strongest of all of us but seeing him passed out and bleeding<br/>
i dont know if i can handle that again<br/>
and i know it’s inevitable with what we do<br/>
i know we’ll be all be in danger sometimes<br/>
but i cant</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:51pm</span><br/>
I get it. I was worried too, Burg is my best friend. </p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:52pm</span><br/>
thats the thing<br/>
u dont get it<br/>
you dont get me<br/>
this is different<br/>
what burger means to me is different<br/>
it's<br/>
i</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:52pm</span><br/>
Vee?</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:52pm</span><br/>
yeah</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:52pm</span><br/>
Are you in love with him? </p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:55pm</span><br/>
you cant tell him<br/>
please dont tell him</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:55pm</span><br/>
I won’t.<br/>
That’s for you to tell.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:55pm</span><br/>
never will lmaoooooo</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:56pm</span><br/>
Why?</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:57pm</span><br/>
i kno burger loves me he says it like eight times a day but<br/>
i dont think it’s the same kind i have for him</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:57pm</span><br/>
He hasn’t told me anything but judging by what I’ve seen?<br/>
I think you’re wrong.</p><p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:58pm</span><br/>
haha hurts to hope folks<br/>
gtg now<br/>
gonna stream some chill games to stay awake and bleach this conversation from my brain<br/>
you should sleep<br/>
gn dasha</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 10:58pm</span><br/>
Take care of yourself.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>v BUSINESS ONLY</b><br/>
<b>#whitefox</b>
</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 11:15pm</span><br/>
This channel is for everything we find out about WhiteFox.<br/>
Nobody messes with us and gets away with it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im <a href="http://actualbird.tumblr.com/">actualbird</a> on tumblr!!!! chapter 3 up tomorrow night (philippines time, not US time jkjasbajkf)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. dasha vs. the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:23pm</span><br/>fearless leader @d.dasha OPEN UR FUCKIN DISCORD OMFG PPL THERES PPL WHO WANNA KILL U</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heres a chonkier 3.2k chapter for u guys bc u r all so sweet to me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>v BUSINESS ONLY</b><br/>
<b>#whitefox</b>
</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 9:01am</span><br/>
Searched up WhiteFox online and hrm.<br/>
There are a lot of WhiteFoxes.<br/>
Boutique, publishing company, animation studio in Japan, real estate company.</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 9:04am</span><br/>
evil real estate company is plausible<br/>
tho i have a feeling that whatever they are, they probably wont have a wikipedia page<br/>
bc of the whole anonymous incognito shit<br/>
do u want jelly donuts?</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 9:04am</span><br/>
Hell yeah!</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 9:05am</span><br/>
aight</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 9:06am</span><br/>
Agree with what Vang0 says. WhiteFox seems to be an alias, so we might need to dig deeper.<br/>
Also.<br/>
Aren’t you guys still in the boat together?<br/>
Why are you messaging each other?</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 9:07am</span><br/>
Vang0’s getting us breakfast.</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 9:07am</span><br/>
Jelly donuts are not breakfast.</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 9:07am</span><br/>
It is today! :-)</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 9:08am</span><br/>
Okay, fine. But eat something healthier for lunch, or something.</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 9:08am</span><br/>
lol ok mom</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 9:08am</span><br/>
Don’t use that tone with me, mister.<br/>
Oh my god, I tried to play along with the joke, but it didn’t make me feel good at all.<br/>
Just made me feel old, ew. </p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 9:09am</span><br/>
hahahahhahahahahhaa<br/>
checkmate<br/>
burgervang0 jelly donut breakfast alliance: 1<br/>
dasha: 0</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 9:10am</span><br/>
Okay, okay, this channel will resume to BUSINESS NOW.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>v BUSINESS ONLY</b><br/>
<b>#whitefox</b>
</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 12:38pm</span><br/>
hit up the forums and asked around and got zilch<br/>
whitefox is a fuckin spectre<br/>
nobodys heard of the name at all<br/>
chump doesnt even have a following</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 12:41pm</span><br/>
Blegh, yeah, same here on my end.<br/>
Called basically every one of my contacts and didn’t get any information. </p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 12:42pm</span><br/>
Hm.<br/>
Maybe it was a fluke?</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 12:42pm</span><br/>
paying a bunch of people to kidnap you is one hell of a fluke</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 12:42pm</span><br/>
We won’t leave this alone but if we can’t find any leads, there’s nothing we can do.<br/>
Everybody just keep your feelers out.<br/>
Something will come up.<br/>
Nothing stays secret forever.</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 12:43pm</span><br/>
Will do, Dasha!</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 12:43pm</span><br/>
kk<br/>
let's hope when something does come up<br/>
it doesnt involve kidnapping lmao</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 12:43pm</span><br/>
For the love of god, Vang0, don’t jinx it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>v STUFF THAT ISNT BUSINESS</b><br/>
<b>#general</b>
</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:22pm</span><br/>
UHHHHHHHHHHH<br/>
@everybody</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:22pm</span><br/>
What’s up?</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:23pm</span><br/>
SOMEBODY ON THE FORUMS SENT ME THIS LINK AND UH<br/>
screenshot.jpg<br/>
SOMEBODY PUT A BOUNTY FOR DASHA ON DARK WEB??????</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today 2:23pm</span><br/>
Oh shit.<br/>
Oh shit!</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:23pm</span><br/>
fearless leader @d.dasha OPEN UR FUCKIN DISCORD OMFG PPL THERES PPL WHO WANNA KILL U</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:25pm</span><br/>
What.<br/>
Oh.<br/>
Fuck’s sake.</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:25pm</span><br/>
im working on taking down the post right now but it’s been up for two hours already and<br/>
there are comments saying theyre already on the job</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:25pm</span><br/>
Fuckin’ hate Mondays.<br/>
Do you know who posted it?</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:25pm</span><br/>
anonymous from an encrypted location but i can decrypt some of the data trail</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:26pm</span><br/>
I’m coming up to your apartment in a bit, Dasha.</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:26pm</span><br/>
me too<br/>
after i get rid of the post </p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:26pm</span><br/>
Woah, wait up, guys.<br/>
Chill.</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:27pm</span><br/>
Chill? Dasha, there are people coming to kill you!</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:27pm</span><br/>
shit<br/>
whitefox</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:27pm</span><br/>
Huh?</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:28pm</span><br/>
decrypting the anonymous poster’s details just leads to a page that says<br/>
“Have fun.” -WhiteFox<br/>
screenshot2.jpg</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:28pm</span><br/>
Oh, this fox picked with the wrong crowd.</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:28pm</span><br/>
Vang0, are you sure?</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:28pm</span><br/>
100%<br/>
i got the post down<br/>
but twelve people already commented that they were on it</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:29pm</span><br/>
Okay.<br/>
Boys, I’m going to need you guys to stay calm.<br/>
And don’t come to my apartment.</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:29pm</span><br/>
What!?<br/>
We need to help you!</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:29pm</span><br/>
yeah im with burger on this one what</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:29pm</span><br/>
Think about it, guys.<br/>
WhiteFox first targeted Burger. Now they’re targeting me. Vang0, I’d lay low for a while, because this can’t be coincidence.<br/>
WhiteFox must know that we all work together. They’re after us as a group, not as individuals. They probably want to take us all down.<br/>
That means that WhiteFox is probably somebody we pissed off sometime in past jobs, but more importantly, it means that if we’re all in one location, we’re making their job easier for them.<br/>
I think WhiteFox kidnapped Burger to see if Vang0 and I would come running. We confirmed that. Now they’re expecting us to do the same thing.<br/>
They’re playing a game with us and we can’t lose.</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:32pm</span><br/>
this is really intelligent stuff here and i think youre right<br/>
but we cant just leave you alone to deal with twelve people who are hellbent on killing u<br/>
until u DIE</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:32pm</span><br/>
Yeah!<br/>
We can’t leave you defenseless!</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:32pm</span><br/>
Excuse me?<br/>
I am not defenseless.</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:33pm</span><br/>
I didn’t mean it like that<br/>
I’m just saying, wouldn’t it be better if Vang0 and I helped protect you?</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:33pm</span><br/>
I do not need protecting.<br/>
I’ve been doing jobs in Night City before I even met the two of you and I handled myself perfectly fine. </p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:33pm</span><br/>
But you won’t be safe!</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:34pm</span><br/>
Hello? Has ANYTHING I’ve said not gotten through to you?</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:34pm</span><br/>
Dasha, you’re being unreasonable.</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:34pm</span><br/>
Okay, you know what.<br/>
Burger, fuck you.</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:34pm</span><br/>
oh shit</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:34pm</span><br/>
I’m not some fucking damsel in distress for you to keep safe. This is a dangerous job and a dangerous life and guess what? I can handle it.<br/>
I handled it without you guys before.<br/>
I can do it again.</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:35pm</span><br/>
I didn’t mean to make you upset.</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:35pm</span><br/>
Well, congratulations, you did.<br/>
Whatever, this is. Not conducive to the situation.<br/>
Vang0, Burger, do NOT come to my apartment. I will throw you down the fire escape if I see any of you here.<br/>
I’ll deal with the twelve internet assassins myself.</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:36pm</span><br/>
Dasha?<br/>
Dasha!</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:36pm</span><br/>
aaaaaand shes offline<br/>
well fuck</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is your direct message history with @vang0bang0</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:45pm</span><br/>
Vang0?<br/>
Was I an asshole to Dasha?</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:45pm</span><br/>
nah buddy<br/>
but dash isnt at fault either</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:46pm</span><br/>
I don’t get it.<br/>
We care about her, that’s all I was trying to say?<br/>
I hate fighting with her.</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:46pm</span><br/>
is this the first time between u guys?</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:46pm</span><br/>
No, we’ve pissed the other off a few times in the past.<br/>
Dasha says that sometimes I<br/>
Push too hard.</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:47pm</span><br/>
yeah so while im totally a genius im not actually very smart when it comes to like<br/>
feelings and relationships and shit<br/>
but that does seem to be what happened tbh</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:47pm</span><br/>
Am I too much?</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:47pm</span><br/>
not to me you arent<br/>
but im trying to be more “understanding” of other people<br/>
been doing some reading on like personalities and social cues and healthy communication<br/>
and like the thing with dasha is that<br/>
shes the leader<br/>
shes in charge and she calls the shots and she always gets us out of the messes we both get ourselves into<br/>
i dont think shes the type to like asking for help<br/>
to have somebody else take care of things<br/>
i think that<br/>
while your intentions were good<br/>
you may have rubbed her the wrong way<br/>
and invalidated how capable she is</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:49pm</span><br/>
Fuck.<br/>
I’m so stupid.</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:49pm</span><br/>
hey no you arent<br/>
you have a big heart and thats whats amazing about you<br/>
we just live in a world thats really sharp and cutting<br/>
dasha grew up in that world<br/>
so i dont think shes used to softness<br/>
shes your best friend tho so i bet you know her better than i can extrapolate from pseudo psychological webpages lmao</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:50pm</span><br/>
Thank you, Vang0.<br/>
I really love you.</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:50pm</span><br/>
np<br/>
luv u too<br/>
vang0bang0 ✌️🅱️</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:51pm</span><br/>
Gonna apologize to her.</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:51pm</span><br/>
good luck man</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is the beginning of your direct message history with @d.dasha</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 3:12pm</span><br/>
Hey, Dasha.<br/>
You don’t have to reply to these messages if you want space, that’s cool but.<br/>
I just wanted to say I’m sorry.<br/>
I care about you a lot, you were the first friend I made here in Night City when I was just a stupid hick with no idea how anything worked.<br/>
Now I’m a stupid hick with no idea idea how anything works, but I have you.<br/>
And you are the coolest, wisest, badass-est person I know.<br/>
I’m sorry for undermining your abilities. That was shitty of me.<br/>
You need to know that I think the world of you. Nothing will ever change that.<br/>
I hope you can forgive me.</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 3:57pm</span><br/>
I forgive you.<br/>
But I also need to apologize to you.<br/>
I was over defensive.</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 3:57pm</span><br/>
I was invalidating your skills, you were well within your emotional rights to be defensive.</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 3:57pm</span><br/>
Hey.<br/>
You apologized for being an asshole and for hurting me, so let me do the same, okay?</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 3:57pm</span><br/>
Okay.</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 3:57pm</span><br/>
People didn’t always take me seriously, you know.<br/>
Way before I met you and Vang0.<br/>
Years ago.<br/>
God, lives ago.<br/>
I was high society. Big money, shiny gadgets, the whole shebang.<br/>
Anything I asked, I would get.<br/>
Looking back on it, the person I was, she sickens me.<br/>
This perfect little princess who got everything she wanted.<br/>
I fell out of that life because of some shit, and I do wanna get back if only to show the people who kicked me out that I survived, that I was, in fact, capable of taking care of myself, that I <i>won</i>.<br/>
When I lost that life, I didn’t want to lay down and let people walk all over me. I stood up, I got dirty, I worked.<br/>
Anything that tried to hurt me, I fought back against. That’s how I got to where I am now.<br/>
Because now I work a dangerous job and people respect me. They know I can do things and do them well.<br/>
Because now I have Vang0, who sure as hell doesn’t see me as a breakable porcelain doll, who respects my authority and pushes back when he thinks he’s more intelligent than I am (and boy does that happen often, haha.)<br/>
Because now I have you, Burger.<br/>
You’re the first and only person I have ever called a best friend. You feel <i>so much</i> and so shamelessly that it shocks me a lot of the time.<br/>
You care so honestly that sometimes I don’t know what to do but fight back.<br/>
Because fighting back is all I’m used to.<br/>
And I’m sorry.<br/>
You were worried about me, and you shouldn’t apologize for that.<br/>
I forgive you for hurting my feelings, but I will never forgive you for loving me because loving people is not something you should ever be sorry for.<br/>
Will you forgive me?</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:02pm</span><br/>
God, of course Dasha.<br/>
Always.<br/>
Are we okay now?</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:02pm</span><br/>
Yeah, Burg, we’re okay.</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:02pm</span><br/>
I really want to hug you right now.</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:03pm</span><br/>
I still think you shouldn’t stay at my apartment (and that you should park your van and boat somewhere else for the next few days) but actually, could you come up for a bit? We can hug it out then, but also<br/>
Took care of some scrawny scrub assassins a while ago.<br/>
I need help bringing the bodies down to the dumpster.<br/>
image.jpg</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:03pm</span><br/>
Haha, get fucked, assassins! Nobody messes with Dapper Dasha!<br/>
Are they dead?</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:04pm</span><br/>
Nah, just knocked em out real good, haha.<br/>
Hoping that they run back to their little dark web forum and send a message to the others that I’m not an easy motherfucker to kill and that the money isn’t worth it.<br/>
I mean, seriously, 70k for my ass? Bitch, I’m worth WAY more than that. </p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:04pm</span><br/>
Yeah, that’s just insulting.<br/>
Will be up in a bit!</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:05pm</span><br/>
See ya!<br/>
:-)</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 4:05pm</span><br/>
:-D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>v STUFF THAT ISNT BUSINESS</b><br/>
<b>#general</b>
</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:20pm</span><br/>
LMAOOOOOOOO<br/>
checked the forum where @d.dasha’s bounty was posted and there was a new thread about how much of a HASSLE U WERE HAHAHAHAHAH<br/>
screenshot3.jpg<br/>
“This chick tased me directly in the balls. Not worth the money.”<br/>
HAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> at 8:21pm<br/>
HAHA, GO DASHA!</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:23pm</span><br/>
😎😎😎</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:24pm</span><br/>
seems like the rest are pretty cowed so i dont think we have to worry about anymore pathetic wannabe assassins<br/>
associates trio: 1<br/>
whitefox: 0</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:35pm</span><br/>
Oh, right. Will update all we’ve learned about WhiteFox today in the channel.</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:35pm</span><br/>
we love an organized queen</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>v BUSINESS ONLY</b><br/>
<b>#whitefox</b>
</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:39pm</span><br/>
TIMELINE OF WHITEFOX FUCKING WITH US<br/>
-Paid a bunch of scaredy cats to kidnap Burger.<br/>
-Posted a bounty on my life. </p>
<p>WHAT WE KNOW ABOUT WHITEFOX<br/>
-They know we’re a team. They seem to want all of us out of the picture somehow.<br/>
-Perhaps they’re somebody we encountered on a job in the past? (Investigate.)<br/>
-They have $$$. They’re not afraid to throw money around to get other people to do their dirty work, so we should look into rich pissbabies who we may have ticked off.</p>
<p>REMINDERS<br/>
-I don’t want WhiteFox to think that we’re scared of them, but it wouldn’t hurt to lay low.<br/>
-@vang0bang0 especially. You’re the only one who hasn’t been messed with, and I wouldn’t be surprised if WhiteFox tries to target you next. Be smart and stay safe.<br/>
-Everybody keep investigating. We’ll figure this out. </p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:41pm</span><br/>
WhiteFox will regret picking on us.</p>
<p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:42pm</span><br/>
Thank you, Dasha!<br/>
Fuck you, WhiteFox!</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:42pm</span><br/>
we’re fuckin invincible baybeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee<br/>
me especially<br/>
i’d just like to see whitefox fuckin try to get under my skin</p>
<p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:43pm</span><br/>
Vang0, jesus, <i>please</i> do not jinx it.</p>
<p><b>vang0bang0</b> <span class="small">Today at 8:43pm</span><br/>
lolllllllllll</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="small">from: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Aren’t you curious?</span>
</p>
<p>What if I told you I know about the past you can’t remember?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="small">from: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Aren’t you curious?</span>
</p>
<p>tf are you talking about lmaooooo</p>
<p>who is this</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="small">from: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Aren’t you curious?</span>
</p>
<p>Poor Vang0, lost his entire life and can’t even mourn it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="small">from: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Aren’t you curious?</span>
</p>
<p>this is whitefox isnt it? nice try but im not that easy u dick</p>
<p>my team and i are coming for you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="small">from: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Aren’t you curious?</span>
</p>
<p>Attached IMG_May2,2027.png</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="small">from: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Aren’t you curious?</span>
</p>
<p>what the fuck </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="small">from: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Aren’t you curious?</span>
</p>
<p>is that me? where did you get this?</p>
<p>i looked everywhere and couldnt find any trace of me from before</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="small">from: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Aren’t you curious?</span>
</p>
<p>hey ASSHOLE</p>
<p>FUCKING REPLY</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="small">from: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Aren’t you curious?</span>
</p>
<p>shit</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im <a href="http://actualbird.tumblr.com/">actualbird</a> on tumblr!!!!! if you want to yell at me for this cliffhanger, feel free to do so in the comments or leave me an ask on my blog :D</p>
<p>two new things 1) updates wont be daily anymore bc real life is gonna be a lil busy for me these next few days, expect 3-4 days between the remaining chapters and 2) i recalibrated the outline of this fic and thus the total chapters will be 6 instead of 5.</p>
<p>i hope you enjoyed :3c</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. download vang0.exe?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <span class="small">from: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">to: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">subject: New Game</span>
</p><p>tell. me. what. my. name. was.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay the thing about this chapter is that it will only work if you <b>DONT THINK TOO HARD</b>. seriously, make ur braincells go bye bye for 3.5k words and just enjoy the angst and feels. do it for my sake. please,,,,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="small">from: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Feeding a stray</span>
</p><p>Vang0, </p><p>Here’s how things will go:</p><p>Every hour, I will send you one thing from your past. Do not try to ask me questions, I won’t answer them. This isn’t a conversation, this is just a, hm. What shall we call it? Perhaps we can call it a controlled kindness. But kindness in this world doesn’t come without conditions.</p><p>If you or your team go on any jobs, I will stop. If you tell your team, I will stop. If you try looking for more information yourself, and I will know, I will stop. </p><p>You’re right, you aren’t easy, but everybody wants something. And I’m here to give it to you, but only if you play the game. Only if you play nice. </p><p>You can do that, can’t you, Vang0?</p><p>-WhiteFox</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Feeding a stray</span>
</p><p>u r such a condescending bastard holy shit fuck you?????? im not a fucking stray cat you can pspspspspsspsss to tame. you can shove your ““““controlled kindness””” straight up your ass so deep it comes out of ur slimy throat. </p><p>im not playing ur stupid game</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Feeding a stray</span>
</p><p>Attached IMG_December25,2030.jpg</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Feeding a stray</span>
</p><p>i said im not playing</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Feeding a stray</span>
</p><p>Attached IMG_August7,2025.jpg</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Feeding a stray</span>
</p><p>it’s really creepy that ur only sending me my kiddie pictures. u a freak or something? die in a ditch. once my team is awake we r coming for your ass.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Feeding a stray</span>
</p><p>Attached IMG_October16,2022.jpg</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Feeding a stray</span>
</p><p>why tf did you blur out those other two people? are those my parents? ur playing dirty and ur a piece of shit</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Feeding a stray</span>
</p><p>Glad to see you’re playing now.</p><p>-WhiteFox</p><p>Attached IMG_January1,2030.jpg</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Feeding a stray</span>
</p><p>im NOT playing im waiting for it not to be fuckin ass oclock in the morning so i can tell my team and so that u can stop bothering me</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Feeding a stray</span>
</p><p>And lose the biggest lead on your past you’ve ever gotten? I doubt that.</p><p>-WhiteFox</p><p>Attached VID_July22,2040.mp4</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Feeding a stray</span>
</p><p>im going to fucking kill you. i may not be able to do it with my bare hands but i’ll kill you i swear</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Feeding a stray</span>
</p><p>Oh, did that last attachment hit a sore spot? Look at how happy you were, laughing with your friends. I wonder why none of them ever came looking for you. I wonder if they’re dead or if they just didn’t care about you. Intel tells me you’re a difficult person, Vang0. You don’t seem like the type people would want to keep around. Good riddance, they must’ve been thinking.</p><p>I wonder how long that team of yours will keep you around. You’re smart, sure, but is it really worth everything else? Is it really worth dealing with <i>you</i>?</p><p>-WhiteFox</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Feeding a stray</span>
</p><p>suck my dick </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Feeding a stray</span>
</p><p>also where the fuck is the last attachment </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Feeding a stray</span>
</p><p>u made the rules and now ur breaking them</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Feeding a stray</span>
</p><p>what happened to every hour you piece of SHIT</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Feeding a stray</span>
</p><p>fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you </p><p>i need more damn it</p><p>i’ll fucking play</p><p>do u hear me????</p><p>i’ll play</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: Feeding a stray</span>
</p><p>There’s a good boy.</p><p>-WhiteFox</p><p>Attached IMG_March11,2034.jpg</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>This is your direct message history with @d.dasha</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 12:51pm</span><br/>
Huh.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 12:53pm</span><br/>
Huh what?</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 12:53pm</span><br/>
Something is wrong.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 12:54pm</span><br/>
Gut feeling?</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 12:54pm</span><br/>
Yeah…<br/>
And those are never wrong.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 12:54pm</span><br/>
Maybe it’s the WhiteFox thing.<br/>
They haven’t done anything today yet.<br/>
You’re probably feeling on edge because you’re waiting for the other shoe to drop?</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 12:55pm</span><br/>
That makes sense, yeah.<br/>
Especially since the next move will probably be on Vang0.<br/>
…<br/>
Wait a sec.<br/>
He didn’t do his morning stream today.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 12:55pm</span><br/>
Oh shit.</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 12:56pm</span><br/>
He’s not responding to my dms.<br/>
Fuck.<br/>
He always responds in like 30 seconds, even when I message him at 4am.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 12:58pm</span><br/>
Not responding to me either.</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 12:58pm</span><br/>
Do you have a tracker on him?</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 12:58pm</span><br/>
I don’t have trackers on either of you, I just track the van, because that’s where you two usually are.<br/>
I know I’m usually the one to say “don’t panic” but I’m getting a bad gut feeling too now.</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 12:59pm</span><br/>
Just told him that I’m dropping by his place.<br/>
I hope he’s just taking a really deep nap.<br/>
Fuck.<br/>
What if somebody took him?<br/>
Or hurt him?</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 12:59pm</span><br/>
Let’s not catastrophize yet. Let’s do what we can first.<br/>
Do you want me to meet you there?<br/>
I don’t actually know where he lives. </p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 1:00pm</span><br/>
He moves around a lot, right now he alternates between five different locations.<br/>
Sent all the addresses via text. I can take the first three.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 1:00pm</span><br/>
Got it. Will check the last two.<br/>
You gonna be okay?</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 1:01pm</span><br/>
I will be once I know he’s safe.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 1:01pm</span><br/>
He’s a tough kid.<br/>
If anything happened, he wouldn’t just take it lying down.<br/>
Just imagine Vang0 sassing the bad guys.<br/>
Telling them about how inept and useless they are.</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today 1:02pm</span><br/>
He would totally do that, haha.<br/>
Gonna hit the road now. Will update you later.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 1:02pm</span><br/>
Alright.  </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: New Game</span>
</p><p>Vang0, </p><p>I’m sure by now you’ve bored of pictures and videos and would like something a little bit more substantial, so let’s start a new game. All you have to do is leave wherever you are and go to a public location. Send me a picture of you there. I’ll know if you cheat.</p><p>Do this, and I’ll tell you something.</p><p>-WhiteFox</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: New Game</span>
</p><p>ok lmao how stupid do u think i am. i go to a public place, send u a selfie, and one of ur goons snipes me dead. nothing you have will make me do this. </p><p>screencapping everything and sending to my team as i type. ur going down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: New Game</span>
</p><p>Not even if I told you what your name was?</p><p>-WhiteFox</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: New Game</span>
</p><p>theres no fucking way you know that</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: New Game</span>
</p><p>Only one way to find out.</p><p>-WhiteFox</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>This is your direct message history with @<b>d.dasha</b></p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today 1:39pm</span><br/>
Not at his place near the bay.<br/>
On my way downtown. </p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 1:46pm</span><br/>
He isn’t at the first location. </p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today 1:51pm</span><br/>
Not here either.<br/>
Fuck.<br/>
Fuck fuck fuck.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:00pm</span><br/>
Second location you sent me is empty as well.<br/>
Hey.<br/>
Don’t spin out.<br/>
We’ll find him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: New Game</span>
</p><p>are u fucking happy now????</p><p>Attached gofuckyourselftellmemyname.jpg</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: New Game</span>
</p><p>i really fucking hate how u reply at the speed of light EXCEPT when u promise me shit. asshole</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: New Game</span>
</p><p>HEY U DIE OR SOMETHING? GOOD FOR U</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: New Game</span>
</p><p>tell. me. what. my. name. was. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: New Game</span>
</p><p>you dont know it dont you</p><p>whats your game here</p><p>what do u gain from getting me outside if ive been walking around for 15mins and nobodys tried to kill me yet</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: Vang0 Bang0 (theoneandonlyvang0bang0@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: New Game</span>
</p><p>Attached Name.docx</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>PREVIEW FOR Name.docx NOT AVAILABLE.</p><p>DOWNLOAD THIS FILE?<br/>
<b>YES</b><br/>
NO</p><p> </p><p>FILE DOWNLOADING...</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>This is your direct message history with @d.dasha</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today 2:21pm</span><br/>
I want.<br/>
To break something.<br/>
Really badly.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:21pm</span><br/>
Is he at the last location?</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today 2:21pm</span><br/>
No.<br/>
But his go bag is here. So is his streaming equipment.<br/>
He <i>was</i> here.<br/>
But he’s gone.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:22pm</span><br/>
Okay, stay there and don’t touch anything. I’m on my way.<br/>
Think of it like a case, Burg.<br/>
There could be clues.<br/>
This isn’t the end of the story.</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today 2:22pm</span><br/>
I can’t just do that. I can’t just think of this as another job.<br/>
He’s <i>Vang0</i>.<br/>
He means so much to me.<br/>
What I need is somebody to blame and a face to punch and my friend back.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:23pm</span><br/>
We’re <i>going</i> to get him back.<br/>
I promise.<br/>
Give me half an hour and I’ll be there.</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today 2:24pm</span><br/>
I guess I’ll just punch some walls while waiting.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:24pm</span><br/>
Please take care of yourself.<br/>
Vang0 wouldn’t want you hurt.<br/>
<i>I</i> don’t want you hurt.</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:24pm</span><br/>
Okay.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>OPEN Name.docx?</p><p><b>YES</b><br/>
NO</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Name.docx IS DISCONNECTING YOU FROM NETWORK</p><p>Name.docx IS STARTING SYSTEM WIDE WIPE</p><p>Name.docx IS847983832HIH2JJSJ8934G3822R//1//4/24//1428924141.4.34/41/24/1494/34</p><p> </p><p>AGENT OFFLINE. RESTART?<br/>
<b>YES</b><br/>
NO</p><p>UNSUCCESSFUL. RESTART?<br/>
<b>YES</b><br/>
NO</p><p>UNSUCCESSFUL. RESTART?<br/>
<b>YES</b><br/>
NO</p><p>UNSUCCESSFUL. RESTART?<br/>
YES<br/>
NO</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small">from: (wf837483294884932@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">to: D. Dasha (d.dasha@gmail.com), Burger Chainz (BurgerChainz@gmail.com)</span><br/>
<span class="small">subject: In The Midst</span>
</p><p>Dasha, Burger,</p><p>I know you must not think very highly of me right now, but I do think it is important that you know your associate Vang0 Bang0 has been colluding with me for the past day, even going so far as following my orders. </p><p>Attached are our email correspondences. Suffice to say, he’s on my side now.</p><p>Better start running.</p><p>-WhiteFox</p><p>Attached InTheMidst.pdf</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>This is your direct message history with @d.dasha</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:31pm</span><br/>
Uh.<br/>
Did you get<br/>
The uh</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:31pm</span><br/>
IT’S BULLSHIT!<br/>
There’s no way Vang0 would switch sides like that.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:31pm</span><br/>
Burger.<br/>
The emails.</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:32pm</span><br/>
Those could be edited.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:32pm</span><br/>
I just</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:32pm</span><br/>
Come on, Dasha, you can’t really believe this, can you?</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:32pm</span><br/>
I’m trying my best not to!<br/>
Do you think I <i>want</i> to believe Vang0 is against us?<br/>
He’s like a little brother to me.<br/>
But you know how much his past means to him.<br/>
I don’t want to think the worst, but Jesus, Burg.<br/>
What if he did.<br/>
We all have things we want, things we’d do anything to get back.</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:33pm</span><br/>
He wouldn’t.<br/>
He’s our teammate.<br/>
He’s our <i>friend</i>.<br/>
I know him, he wouldn’t do this to us.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:33pm</span><br/>
Okay, logically, we won’t get anywhere arguing about this.<br/>
Let’s say Vang0’s not on WhiteFox’s side.<br/>
What could be going on? </p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:34pm</span><br/>
I<br/>
Shit.<br/>
WhiteFox doesn’t know how to get rid of us.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:34pm</span><br/>
What?</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:34pm</span><br/>
Think about it.<br/>
Wow, that’s weird to say, but really, think about it.<br/>
Kidnapping me showed WhiteFox that together, we’d always help each other.<br/>
Putting a hit on you showed that even on our own, we’re still capable.<br/>
WhiteFox can’t take us down covertly together or individually.<br/>
So how do you beat a team like that?</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:35pm</span><br/>
How?</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:35pm</span><br/>
Set it up to self-destruct.<br/>
I think WhiteFox is trying to get us to turn on each other.<br/>
I think WhiteFox is trying to get us to the job for them.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:35pm</span><br/>
This is a bit of a stretch, Burg.</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:35pm</span><br/>
If you thought Vang0 betrayed us, would you kill him?</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:36pm</span><br/>
Promise to still be my friend even after I answer that question?</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:36pm</span><br/>
Er…</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:36pm</span><br/>
Okay, that’s valid.<br/>
Yeah, I would kill him if he went against us.<br/>
BUT YOU HAVE TO KNOW I WOULD FEEL REALLY BAD ABOUT IT.</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:37pm</span><br/>
This is something I’m DEFINITELY going to talk to you about later but, <i>exactly.</i><br/>
WhiteFox knows you’re capable enough to bring down several assassins. WhiteFox probably knows I’m good at hitting people with whatever is closest. If we both went after Vang0, he’d stand no chance.<br/>
Then all WhiteFox would have to do is turn the both of us against each other too, and voila.<br/>
No more team.<br/>
Dasha, this makes sense.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:37pm</span><br/>
I want to believe you.<br/>
And until we find Vango and he can explain himself, that’s what I’ll do.</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:37pm</span><br/>
I’m right.<br/>
Vang0 might be a little lawless at times, but he’s good to us.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:38pm</span><br/>
How can you be so sure?<br/>
He’s my friend too, and even I have doubts.</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:38pm</span><br/>
You’re his friend, but you don’t know him like I do.<br/>
He’s rude and cutting and hides behind so many walls but I’ve seen what’s behind all that armor.<br/>
It’s a good man. One that can be kind, one that can be trustworthy, one that is among the best people I’ve ever met in my entire life.<br/>
I love him.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:39pm</span><br/>
This is so not the time but I need to know, for my sanity.<br/>
Do you also happen to be <i>in</i> love with him?</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:42pm</span><br/>
You can’t tell him.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:42pm</span><br/>
Oh my god, I’m surrounded by idiots.</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:42pm</span><br/>
?</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:42pm</span><br/>
Later. We can talk about it later.<br/>
What we need to do now is make a plan.<br/>
We need to think like Vang0.</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:43pm</span><br/>
That’ll be hard, he’s really smart.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:43pm</span><br/>
He is, but if WhiteFox is trying to turn us on each other, I’m sure he’s figured that out and just doesn’t have the means to tell us. He must know and think we’re after him.<br/>
He’s smart, but right now he must be scared.<br/>
If you were Vang0, afraid and screwed over, where would you go?</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:44pm</span><br/>
I know where he is.<br/>
Texted the location to you.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:44pm</span><br/>
Are you sure?</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:44pm</span><br/>
Never am, but we’ll have to take a chance.</p><p><b>d.dasha</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:45pm</span><br/>
Alright. I’ll meet you there.<br/>
Vang0 too, if you’re right.<br/>
And we’ll figure this out.<br/>
All together.</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:45pm</span><br/>
All together.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>This is your direct message history with @vang0bang0</p><p><b>BurgerChainz</b> <span class="small">Today at 2:47pm</span><br/>
Hey, Vang0.<br/>
Here’s a quick summary of what’s happened since I last dmed you: Dasha and I checked all your locations looking for you, scared out of our minds that WhiteFox had taken you. Then we get an email from WhiteFox themselves telling us that you went darkside.<br/>
Which is totally bullshit. I convinced Dasha that WhiteFox is trying to turn us on you because that’s what I believe is truly happening.<br/>
I know you can’t reply right now. Something must have happened to your messaging system thanks to that WhiteFox bastard but you need to know.<br/>
I believe that you’re innocent. I believe you were messed with. I believe you were caught by somebody taking advantage of something important to you.<br/>
I don’t blame you for anything you did in exchange for information on your past life. I get it.<br/>
We all want things.<br/>
But what I want is for you to know this.<br/>
I believe in you.<br/>
And I’ll never stop.<br/>
I’m coming to the docks. Y’know, where we had our little moment?<br/>
It’s my best guess as to where you would go.<br/>
I hope you’re there. My gut tells me you are.<br/>
So just sit tight.<br/>
We’re coming for you.<br/>
You’re not alone, Vang0.<br/>
You never were.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im <a href="http://actualbird.tumblr.com/">actualbird</a> on tumblr!!! im feeling really anxious about this chapter so if u liked this chapter, a comment or a nice ask would really make my day :’)</p><p>EDIT 6/23/2020: somebody on tumblr pointed out that all the episodes we've seen so far take place in 2045 and NOT 2077 like i thought KJHSJDKFJSJF WHOOPS. edited the years on WhiteFox's attachments accordingly to that. sorry for any confusion!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>